Still Into You
by IsmiHana
Summary: Drabbles (yang agak panjang) tentang Akashi dan Kise. Warning inside. (Author bad at summary).


**STILL INTO YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Still Into You © Paramore**

**A ¾ Song Fic and Drabbles.**

**OOC. AU. Alur maju mundur gak jelas(?). Ada gaya bahasa alien(?). Kise lebih tsundere (?).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Can't count the years with one hand that we've been together._**

"Ne, Seicchi…" panggilan Ryouta membuat Seijuurou menoleh.

"Hn?"

Ryouta menunjukkan jari-jarinya, "Sudah berapa lama kita bersama-ssu?"

"Kenapa perlu kau hitung?"

"Eh?"

Seijuurou menaruh kembali buku yang tengah dibacanya, "Kau tidak bisa menghitungnya hanya dengan satu tangan, Ryouta. Itu sudah lama sekali."

Ryouta mengangguk.

"Dan kita akan terus bersama. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menghitung berapa lama itu akan terjadi." Seijuurou tersenyum.

.

.

.

**_I need the other one to hold you. Make me feel, make me feel better._**

Muka Ryouta tampang sumringah, "Un!"

Seijuurou membalas senyumnya dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"… Mungkin kita butuh lebih setahun lagi, Seicchi."

Seijuurou mengernyit, "Lebih setahun dari selamanya?"

Ryouta mengangguk, "Itu membuatku lebih baik-ssu!"

.

.

.

**_It's not a walk in the park to love each other._**

"Ne, Seicchi. Ayo nge-date ke taman-ssu…"

"… kenapa harus ke taman?"

Ryouta mengerutkan kening, "Kupikir setiap orang nge-date pergi ke taman-ssu? Apapun itu, aku mau ke tempat yang romantis-ssu…"

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum misterius, "Sepertinya aku punya tempat yang lebih bagus."

Dan Ryouta berteriak sepanjang hari ketika Seijuurou membawanya menjelajahi Hutan Amazon.

"**SEIICCHIII! AKU GAK SUKA-SSUUUU…!**"

"… tapi kau suka aku, kan?"

**STRIKE! **Ryouta tersipu-sipu, "Uh! **SEICCHI BAKA-SSU YO!**"

.

.

.

**_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it._**

Seijuurou menggenggam jemari Ryouta dengan halus, "Kau sangat berharga, Ryouta. Kau dan cintamu membuatku merasa lebih hidup."

Lagi-lagi Ryouta tersipu, "Seicchi juga berharga bagiku-ssu…"

.

.

.

**_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you._**

"Seicchi…"

"Ya, Ryouta?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu-ssu. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Seijuurou tertegun. Ryouta sungguh manis ketika mengatakan itu dengan muka memerah.

"Un. Aku… juga mencintai Ryouta. Sampai sekarang."

.

.

.

**_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you._**

Seijuurou (sebenarnya) sering bertanya-tanya mengapa Ryouta lebih menyukai dirinya daripada fans-fans Ryouta yang bisa dikategorikan cantik.

"Mou, Seicchi. Seicchi itu _sempurna_-ssu! Seicchi sangat disiplin, selalu terlihat kharismatik dan tampan di mataku-ssu…"

Setelah itu, Seijuurou mengecup bibirnya dan Ryouta berteriak, "**TAPI SEICCHI JUGA BAKA-SSU YO!**"

.

.

.

**_And Baby, even on our worst nights, I'm into you._**

"S, Seicchi baka-ssu! Baka-ssu!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Ryouta!"

"Aku lihat sendiri-ssu, Seicchi pergi dengan Kurokocchi hari itu-ssu!" jerit Ryouta, "Seicchi, jangan sakiti aku-ssu! Aku… aku tidak mau Seicchi pindah hati-ssu!"

"Ryouta, tolong dengarkan dulu!" suara Seijuurou menajam. Ryouta tergolek lemas di sofanya. Seijuurou duduk di samping si rambut pirang dan menggenggam tangannya, "Jangan salah paham, Ryouta."

Ryouta tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Seijuurou segera menaruh telunjuknya di bibir pemuda itu, "Kami akan mengerjakan tugas dari Nijimura-Sensei karena kami sekelompok. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya." ucap Seijuurou sungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu, kalian pergi ke mana-ssu?"

"Survey ke kafe. Wawancara dan sebagainya."

Ryouta masih terdiam. Seijuurou mengelus-elus telapak tangan Ryouta yang halus, "Ryouta, aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini padamu. Sekarang tergantung kau—mau percaya atau tidak."

Ryouta memejamkan mata dan bulir-bulir kristal mengalir dari sudutnya. Ia bersender pada bahu Seijuurou, "Maaf Seicchi… Aku… Aku terlalu emosi-ssu… Maaf…"

Seijuurou memeluk Ryouta dan mencium keningnya, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Ryouta. Selamanya."

Ryouta tersengguk penuh penyesalan dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

.

.

.

**_Let them wonder how we got this far. 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all._**

"Kenapa kalian bisa menikah?" Daiki pernah bertanya dengan penuh keheranan, "Aku rasa kalian tidak begitu dekat ketika SMP dan SMA."

Seijuurou dan Ryouta berpandangan. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu. Tanpa sadar, keduanya telah saling jatuh cinta.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Daiki." Seijuurou menyahut tenang dengan sebuah gunting di tangan, "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Taiga."

Daiki langsung tersipu-sipu, sementara Ryouta tersenyum kecil pada Seijuurou. Yah, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, siapa yang peduli. Masa depan kedua kekasih itu telah menanti—dan Seijuurou maupun Ryouta akan meraihnya bersama.

.

.

.

**_Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you._**

"Seicchi…"

"Ya, Ryouta?"

"… aku benar-benar mencintaimu-ssu. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Seijuurou tertegun. Ia déjà vu. Ryouta pernah mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

"Un. Aku… juga mencintai Ryouta. Sampai sekarang."

.

.

.

**_Recount the night that I first met your mother._**

"Okaerinasai-ssu!"

"Ah, Ryou, sudah pulang-ssu?"

"Sudah-ssu!"

"Ryou-chan, bawa siapa-ssu?"

"Ini temanku, Okaa-cchi. Namanya Seicchi-ssu—Akashi Seijuurou-ssu yo."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum kepada Seijuurou, "Akashi-kun, ya-ssu? Semoga Ryou-chan tidak merepotkanmu, ya-ssu!"

"O, Okaa-cchi! Jangan berkata begitu-ssu!"

"Maa, jangan marah-ssu, Ryou-chan. Ayo, Akashi-kun, kita makan malam dulu ya-ssu? Akashi-kun suka sup tofu, kan-ssu? Syukurlah hari ini Obaa-cchi memasak sup tofu-ssu. Ah, ayo makan-ssu, Akashi-kun!"

Seijuurou tertegun. Seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu yang perhatian.

.

.

.

**_And on the drive back to my home I told you that, I told you that I loved ya._**

Ryouta membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal, Seicchi!" ucapnya, "Hati-hati di jalan-ssu yo!"

"... Ryouta."

"Ngg?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, 'Aku menyukaimu'?"

Manik emas Ryouta membesar.

.

.

.

**_You felt the weight of the world fell of your shoulder._**

Seijuurou kaget ketika pulang, ia menemukan Ryouta yang menyambutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ryouta?" serunya.

"Seicchiiiii... terima kasih-ssuuuuuu..." Ryouta terisak-isak. Menunjukkan selembar kertas dengan nilai A+, "Aku lulus semester ini-ssu yo!"

Seijuurou segera menghadiahi Ryouta dengan sebuah pelukan, "Omedetto, Ryouta."

Ryouta tertawa, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Seijuurou, "Seicchiiii... aku sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu-ssu. Rasanya semua bebanku hilang," ujar Ryouta dengan senyum manis.

Dan tentu saja, setelah itu, si pirang mendapat hadiah berupa dua kecupan di pipi.

"Bersama Ryouta juga membuat hidupku terasa lebih ringan," Seijuurou menyeringai kalem.

.

.

.

**_And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever._**

Kadang-kadang, Seijuurou melihat Ryouta sangat melankolis. Pemuda itu duduk di balkon kamar sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang sangat childish.

"London bridge is falling down... falling down... falling down... London bridge is falling down... my fair lady."

Seijuurou akui, bahkan ketika sudah memiliki Seita dan Ryoujun, Ryouta masih sangat childish.

"Ryouta?"

"S, Seicchi!" Ryouta terpekik pelan sambil gelagapan. Tentu saja malu dipergoki menyanyikan lagu anak-anak.

"Coba nyanyikan."

"Eh?"

"Lagu yang tadi." Seijuurou tersenyum. Ryouta langsung buang muka, "Uh, Seicchi jangan dengar-ssu!"

"Tapi aku kan sudah dengar."

Ryouta masih menghadap ke arah lain, namun sebuah nada familier kembali terputar.

"London bridge is falling down... falling down... falling down..."

Tanpa sadar, si rambut merah melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar pinggang Ryouta dan turut bernyanyi.

"London bridge is falling down... my fair lady."

"... Sei-nii-chan?"

"Ssh. Papa dan Mama sedang bercinta, tuh!"

.

.

.

**_Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I._**

"Seicchi..."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling berkesan untukku-ssu...?"

"Lagu London Bridge," Seijuurou menjawab asal. Selain tersita oleh bacaan, ia memutuskan untuk mengganggu si pirang sedikit. Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mou, bukan-ssu! Seicchi ngasal-ssu yo!"

"Kalau begitu apa?" Seijuurou membalas, masih menekuni buku di tangannya.

"Seicchi ingin tahu-ssu...?" Ryouta tersenyum sambil merangkul leher Seijuurou. Seijuurou cuma menyahut, "Hn." sambil menyibak halaman selanjutnya.

"_Hal yang paling berkesan untukku adalah Seicchi dan aku-ssu yo!_"

Hasilnya? Ryouta menerima sebuah ciuman selama _hampir_ semenit sampai mukanya benar-benar merah.. Seijuurou menyeringai, "Berkesan, kan?"

"**S, SEICCHIIIII...!**"

.

.

.

**_Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time I'm into you, Baby._**

Seijuurou baru saja akan membuka bukunya lagi ketika Ryouta kembali memanggilnya.

"Seicchi...?"

"Ya, Sayang?" jarang-jarang Seijuurou menggunakan kata-kata manis untuk memanggil Ryouta, sehingga yang disahuti memerah lagi mukanya, "... Uh, kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih suka ya Seicchi-ssu...?" Ryouta bertanya pelan. Sejujurnya Seijuurou agak terganggu mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun ia hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Karena kau dan aku _berkesan_, bukan?"

.

.

.

**_Not a day goes by that I'm not into you!_**

"Ryouta, berhenti mengayunkan tanganku." ujar Seijuurou risih. Ryouta memperlambat ayunannya, "Hehe, maaf-ssu..." ia berkata dengan senyum innocent, "Aku hanya sedang senang-ssu yo..."

Seijuurou kembali terfokus pada ponselnya. Tapi yah, bukan Ryouta namanya kalau tidak mendapat perhatian dari sang Emperor, "Seicchiii..."

Seijuurou menghela napas. Sampai sekarang pun Ryouta masih tetap talkative.

"Setiap hari bersama Seicchi, aku merasa bahagiaa-ssuuuu..."

Ryouta, kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal nonsense?

"... Aku juga, Ryouta."

"He...?"

Seijuurou memandang Ryouta dengan tatapan serius, "Karena setiap hari, cintaku pada selalu bertambah."

Ryouta hanya bisa tersipu sepanjang hari mendengar kalimat dari Seijuurou.

.

.

.

**_And after all this time, I'm still into you._**

"Seicchi..."

"Ryouta."

Ryouta menunduk pelan.

"Maaf-ssuuu..."

"Aku mengerti," Seijuurou membalas tenang, menahan perih, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana."

Ryouta memejamkan matanya, "Aku sangat mencintai Seicchi-ssu. Kalaupun aku sudah tidak ada, cintaku akan tetap ada-ssu." ucapnya bergetar. Seijuurou kembali déjà vu. Kata-katanya lain, tapi maknanya sama.

"Aku, juga sangat mencintai Ryouta. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Ryouta mengangguk, sementara Akashi mendekat dan memisahkan jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

**Lagu sesemangat Paramore ini malah jadi melankolis, haha. Gomen klo aneh atau gak nyambung dgn lagu XD**

**Makasih udh baca cerita ini! Silahkan review jika berkenan :)**


End file.
